1. Field
This disclosure relates to a dish washer for cleaning food dishes and eating utensils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, dish washers are used for removing dirty and remaining food from food dishes and eating utensils (hereinafter, collectively referred to as dishes) by injecting wash water onto the dishes at a high pressure.
Such a dish washer includes a tub forming a cleaning chamber and a sump disposed at a lower portion of the tub for storing wash water. A cleaning pump is installed in the sump to pump the wash water to an injection nozzle connected to the sump. The wash water arrived at the injection nozzle is injected through a nozzle hole formed in an end of the injection nozzle at a high pressure. Two injection nozzles can be disposed at upper and lower portions of the tub, respectively, and the upper injection nozzle can be connected to the sump by a water guide.